


Avengers imagines and AUs

by Winters_Children



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Imagines, More later? - Freeform, Other, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Children/pseuds/Winters_Children
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of imagines and AUs with the avengers and company. Some ideas are our own, some are tumblr fueled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers imagines and AUs

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine rushing to an elevator only to have the ONE guy in it push the 'close door' button but you make it before it shuts. He then makes an annoyed sound and you push every. last. button.

You hurried toward the elevator, glancing over at the digital clock. You were gonna be late if you didn't get on the elevator.  
Just as you were about to get on the asshole inside pushed the 'close door' button. With some room to spare, you thrust your way in.  
Now, you weren't going to make a snide comment to the guy but before you could make your way to the opposite side of the small box the guy let out an annoyed grunt.  
Before you could stop yourself, your hand flew to the many buttons by the door and lit each and every one.  
"Why the hell would you do that?" He shouted but took a deep breath before he could get angry.  
"You started it."  
He groaned, "I'm gonna be so late to the presentation."  
"You're seeing Dr. Banner's presentation too?"  
"I AM Dr. Banner," he was now running his hand through his hair.  
"Oh," was all you could manage.  
The first ding of many began as the elevator halted and the doors opened.  
After five more floors you coughed and stared at the ground, "sorry, I didn't think about it."  
"No, I was a dick trying to shut the doors when I saw you running. Totally deserve this."  
"Well, while we're here would you mind me asking about some things?"  
Half an hour late you arrived on the right floor.

**Author's Note:**

> There won't be a strict posting schedule, this'll be a heat of the moment thing but we already have several chapter written so it'll be plentiful for awhile.  
> -Lauren


End file.
